


The Rules of Spontaneous Adoption

by SpaghettiCanActivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Cute little monster adoption, Dean is an incubus, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mary is Barren, Sam is a yeti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiCanActivist/pseuds/SpaghettiCanActivist
Summary: Mary and John are the hunting couple of the year, complete with kick ass moves and the complementary flannel. The only thing they are missing are kids due to Mary's barrenness. Of course, they can't do anything like normal people and go through the formal adoption process, no, they have to find two little monsters to call their own.





	1. Two Hunters, A Yeti, and an Incubus Walk Into a Bar...

You're a yeti?" John asked, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

Sam gave a small nod of his head.

"Yes, a yeti, actually of the Appalachian range, you get a whole 'nother kind of yeti on other mountain ranges, my baba told me that," Sam explained quite seriously.

The little boy, monster, thing, was sitting quietly, naked and curled into a ball. He was strangely human looking, only a small amount of hair scattered about on his body.

"You don't have a lot of hair," John said quietly.

The boy shook his head. There was a beat of silence.

"Are you going to kill me now?" The boy asked, voice level and those big hazel eyes peering at him with curiosity.

John felt his heart clench. It looked just like a kid, just like a little boy who was naked and scared and not in any way dangerous.

"Uh, no kid, no," John said.

The boy looked confused.

"What are you going to do?" The little monster, yeti, kid, thing, and God, John needed a better name then the one he had, asked.

That was a very good question, what was he going to do? John didn't have an answer and as he tried to quickly come up with one whilst also looking at the patheticness which was the yeti child he knew that he was going to make a decision which his wife wasn't going to like.

John shucked off his jacket and carefully set it around the boy.

"How old are you kid?" John asked.

The boy blinked, "49, a yuubpa."

"Forty-nine," John said, nodding his head, "Alright, that's cool, uh, how long do you guys live anyways?"

The hunting world knew very little of the yeti, they weren't violent creatures as far as hunters knew and some even claimed they didn't exist. This particular hunt wasn't even about yeti, a group of vampires had been devastating a small town at the base of the Teton's in Wyoming. For some reason a small group of yeti had also been caught up in it. It was three adults and this one child. The adults were dead, killed by the vampires and having taken out nearly the entire nest with them. The adult yeti were tall creatures, extremely tall and they had taken a lot of damage before going down. Out of a nest of forty vampires three were left over and they were slightly maimed. John had easily cleaned them up. Those yeti had sacrificed their lives and tt had all been for this child.

"Till the old oak passes ten lives," the boy explained.

As if that made any friggin' sense.

"Alright, that's cool, how about I get you into something warm, get you something to eat?" John offered, moving to pick the boy up.

The child yeti let him. Strangely enough, despite how cold it was outside, the boy was like a little heater. John stepped out of the room and into the next one. There was utter carnage spread around, the vampires ripped apart by limb. God, the yeti were terrifying creatures. The boy let out a small whimper and John looked in the direction the boy's eyes were fastened. The yeti were there, bodies covered in injuries. John realized that those yeti there were probably the child's parents and family. The child yeti hid its face in his shoulder.

Even John felt his stomach tumble a little at the sight. Once outside, John approached the mini-van he was driving. The Impala stayed with Mary, it was her baby after all. And he wondered exactly what he was supposed to tell Mary when he brought home a baby yeti.

XxX

Mary meanwhile was south of John in Jackson hunting a shifter. Or something like that. Right now she was in a bar, watching a smart mouthed fifteen year old who could maybe pass as eighteen hustle his way through a pool game. No one said anything when the kid sat at the bar or when he began hitting up an older woman.

Mary watched as the boy leaned up against the woman, using the woman's short height and his own 5"10 to appear like he was in control. Surprisingly, he really was, Mary didn't often see little boys or little girls approach someone with such confidence and it definitely was only in the pursuit of money. Something dark and angry wound its way through her chest and she found herself setting her whiskey down and strolling over to the two just as the boy began putting his hands in places that would make his mommy very, very disappointed in him.

Mary smiled and cut him a look, her blonde curled hair being shook back to emphasize her figure. The boy caught her look and immediately a shit eating grin came onto his face and his green eyes seemed to sparkle. Mary didn't let the frown that was on her face show, instead smiling even more.

"Oh honey, what are you doing here wasting your time?" Mary said, voice dipping seductively.

Just like that the boy was next to her.

"Not at all ma'am, just waiting for the right moment," his eyes slid up and down her body and Mary resisted the urge to punch the little punk in the throat. She was going to do one better though.

"How 'bout we get outta here?" Mary suggested.

"Don't mind if I do," the boy said, gesturing to the door.

They stepped out into the snow covered streets of Jackson and Mary began towards the Impala, intentionally knowing that it was leading up to an alley. The boy followed. Mary whipped around towards him and pushed him into the alley and up against a wall.

The boy was frightened and Mary was disturbed by the scared look on the adolescent's face as he stared up at her in trepidation.

"Please don't hurt me," he begged.

"Your mama know what you're doing little boy?" Mary asked, blue eyes piercing into green.

The boy's eyes hardened.

"I don't have a mom and don't pretend to be mine. I ain't a little boy," the words were ground out.

"Unfortunately for you kid, I don't believe in illegal underage sex and I'm gonna take you home or to the police station, which one that is will be your choice," Mary explained in a voice which spoke to violence.

The kid responded in strange way, he spat, right at Mary's mouth. Mary drew back slightly in disgust, but enough of her time as a hunter made sure that she didn't drop her hold. The boy however still looked pleased with himself. Mary didn't know why until a few seconds later, an intense sense of euphoria washed over her that was quickly followed by a sensation Mary generally only enjoyed when she was spending personal time with her husband.

Confusion came and quickly passed. A succubus, possibly, or something in that area. She had a short amount of time before she passed out. Luckily she was more than capable of withstanding the current effects of the supernatural toxin.

"What are you? A popobawa, an alp, a tokolosh?" Mary asked.

The thing looked scared now, unsure as to why its aphrodisiac wasn't working. A knife was also now pressing against its throat.

"You better answer me now 'cause I don't have much patience," Mary grit out.

"Succubus," the boy breathed out, terror now living on his face.

"I haven't hurt anyone, not at all, they want it, it helps me live, I-I wouldn't hurt-"

He was cut off by Mary pressing the knife a little closer and blood began to ooze from his neck.

"Please, I-I don't," the monster whimpered.

Mary relaxed slightly, struck by the look in the boy's eyes. It looked truly afraid and it reminded her too much of a child. The last case had been nasty, they'd lost a whole family which had included kids. Mary's own barrenness made it all the harder.

"Fine, but I'm cuffing you and throwing you in the back of my trunk until I decide on whether or not I'm going to kill you," Mary assured.

The thing nodded back. Mary twisted its arm up and frog marched him towards the Impala, with a quick judgement she hit him across the head with a gun and caught him as he crumpled to the ground. Opening the trunk, she quickly handcuffed him and threw him in. Climbing into the Impala she felt the aphrodisiac begin to go from being a pleasant experience to the uncomfortable one which indicated that she was going to pass out soon.

Wanting to move the Impala she started it up and drove maybe a couple miles before she found herself needing to pull over. As her eyes flickered shut under the heavy weight of the supernatural chemical, she wondered what she was going to do with the kid monster in the back of her trunk, also there was that tiny little problem of what she was going to tell her husband.

Sam was strangely both enjoyable company and unnerving. The child yeti was extraordinarily naive yet also quiet and well mannered, mature beyond his years, sort of.

"You've never had ice cream?" John asked incredulously.

The boy nodded.

"Alright, well, why don't we take you to get some ice cream, and a burger," John offered.

They had climbed into the 1984 Renault Espace and Sam had put on one of John's t-shirts. They were now driving down 191 headed for Jackson. John was worried, very, very worried about what Mary was going to say. For now though, he was going to ignore that little problem and focus on feeding his little yeti.

"Yemem," the boy replied.

He kept using strange words that John didn't know.

"Uh, yeah, sure," John replied.

Several minutes passed in silence.

"My baba and anne and ata, they're gone," the boy said.

John looked over at the boy and saw the anguish on his face. He gave a nod.

"Yeah, they're gone," John responded.

Silence settled once again and it didn't lift. When they had been driving for an hour, John noticed that the little yeti had curled up and was fast asleep. It made John smile. Mary and him had discussed children quite a bit when they had first married, back when John didn't know anything about hunting. They had tried for a year until the doctors informed them that Mary was barren. She had been devastated, John had spent nearly another year just trying to bring happiness back to his wife's face. Then there had been their run in with a spirit, John had been shocked, but more than that he had seen happiness and purpose on his wife's face for the first time in a long time when they'd put the sonuvabitch down.

That had been five years ago. Now they were the power hunting couple, one of the few not driven by tragedy. And boy could they hunt. John couldn't match his wife, but he was a close second. And now, well now John was pretty sure he was going to get his ass kicked by his wife, because as cute as yeti babies were, they were still monsters.

After several more hours, John pulled into a burger joint. He considered waking the kid but after looking at the white marine's t-shirt he had kept from his time serving in Viet Nam, he decided against it. He ran in, ordered to go, and ran back to the car to check and make sure the boy was still there. He was, sitting up and peering out the window with solemn interest.

John gave a wave and the boy waved back after a moment of confusion. John headed back in and paid for the burgers. When he got back in the car he handed the boy a burger and opened a map to see how much farther they had to go.

"By the way, do you happen to have a name?" John asked.

"Samlimwen-zerpothkolowin," the boy said seriously followed by a series of strange cute little growling noises that must have been the rest of the name.

John blinked, "uh, Sam, whatchamakalit? That's uh, a good name," John said, glancing over at the kid, "can I call you Sam though?"

The little yeti gave a nod and opened the hamburger package. John watched out of the corner of his eye as the boy sniffed the hamburger before frowning at it.

"I do not eat flesh," Sam said sternly.

John looked up at the statement and was met with the very serious gaze of the yeti. John blinked, trying to understand what the boy had said.

"Flesh?" John asked.

The boy held the burger up with a look of distaste and stared pointedly at John. Yeti definitely weren't evil monsters, at least in the human eating department. John let out a small laugh.

"Alright kid, we'll get you something without flesh," John promised.

They returned to the restaurant and picked up a salad. John smiled as they were once again headed down the highway, Sam happily munching on his greens.


	2. The Birds and the Bees

Mary woke with a raging headache. As she blinked her way to consciousness she realized what had woken her. Something was thumping in the back of her trunk. Last night came back and Mary realized she had a problem. An annoying monster problem. She could just gank it.

She needed to at least get somewhere quiet and bare of people. Starting the Impala up, Mary drove out of town and down the highway till she found a farmers road that was empty. She slowed the car to a stop and put it into gear.

Glancing at the snow around them, Mary was thankful it was late in the season or else she'd be unable to drive on any of the roads not upkept by the state or city. With quick sure steps she made her way to the trunk and opened it.

There sat not the fifteen year old boy blooming into adulthood but a painfully thin ten year old. The head whipped up and frightened green eyes looked at her in surprise. The boy scrambled back as best as he could and Mary watched as the boy's skin contorted, stretching and growing until the thing was what he had looked like the night before.

"What the hell," Mary muttered.

Mary moved forward and yanked the monster out, throwing it onto the cold ground. A gun filled with iron was pointed at it. The thing scrambled to its knees and then glared fiercely at Mary.

"What the hell did you just do?" Mary asked.

"Nothing," the succubus said much too quickly.

Mary frowned. Why would a monster take a more sympathetic form when it couldn't get sympathy and then revert to the from which would be less pathetic when it could? That wasn't the most intelligent form of manipulation.

"You're lying," Mary responded.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" The thing shouted back, irrationally angry.

Mary's frown deepened. The monster wasn't acting like a monster.

"Ju-just kill me already," the thing pleaded.

Mary became even more confused, the monster was terrified, trembling in fear and not attacking. In fact the extent of its attacks had been the one time it had spat at her. Mary knew a few things about succubi, they didn't kill people but they were usually pretty damn ruthless and would do what was necessary to survive. She had assumed this one was an adolescent and it seemed that she might be wrong.

"How old are you?" Mary asked.

"F-fifteen, why do you care?"

Fierce green eyes stared at her and Mary noticed that the thing looked sick, the trembling wasn't just fear.

"Bullshit," Mary responded, "How old are you?"

There was a beat of silence as the succubus continued to resist. However it looked less angry and defiant and more scared.

"Ten," it whispered.

Mary gave a nod of her head.

"And what you look like now?" Mary asked, waving her gun at him.

She sort of already knew the answer. Succubi could alter their appearance, not much and as far and she was aware very few had the ability.

"I can make myself look older," the succubus responded.

"Drop it, alright," Mary instructed.

It frowned, "Why? You're just gonna kill me anyways!"

"Maybe," Mary replied.

It looked confused before it gave a nod of its head. Mary watched as the skin shrunk and the fifteen year old disappeared to be replaced by the ten year old. The succubus' frame was shaking. It was so thin.

"Why were you in that bar?" Mary asked.

"It's none of your business!" It shouted out.

Mary raised an eyebrow. The look of anger on its face was replaced by a desperation and vulnerability which made Mary realize she was on the verge of making a very poor decision.

"I was hungry, okay," it replied softly.

That did it. Mary let out a frustrated sigh. She was going to make the bad decision.

"I am going to un-cuff you, alright, and then we're going to get you something to eat, succubi can eat regular food to survive, right?"

The boy mutely nodded his head in shock.

"But you gotta agree to tell me everything, now, you got a name?"

"Dean."

 

 

John found a motel to stay in since it was quite late and he didn't feel like pushing the last couple hours to Jackson. He needed some time to mull over what he was going to tell Mary. It wasn't like he was bringing home a dog, not that Mary would let a dog in the Impala.

As he parked in the motel parking lot he looked over at the little yeti. Sam was still curled up on the seat fast asleep. John smiled. He didn't have the heart to wake the boy up. He weighed for a moment if he should get the room and move everything over and then bring Sam in but he decided against it, he didn't want to let the kids out of his sight.

Carefully he scooped up Sam so the boy didn't wake and then made his way over to the foyer of the motel. A middle aged woman stood at the desk and looked up with a friendly smile. She raised a brow at Sam's condition of being a one shirt wonder, albeit a mirthful one.

John grinned sheepishly.

"Accident with some messy chili dogs," he said in answer.

She chuckled before asking him what room he wanted. He booked it and went in, laying Sam down before setting the salt lines. He then left to get the rest of his gear.

When he came back Sam was still asleep so he took a shower and then settled on the opposite bed to go over his journal and ponder what to tell his wife.

He was quickly growing attached to Sam and he hoped Mary would want to keep the yeti as much as he did. They could have a family, the child Mary and him had always wanted could be theirs. So what if they didn't know the first thing about baby yeti? Neither did anyone who had a kid, they wouldn't be the first to stumble their way through child rearing. Although he doubted anyone had done so while their child was a yeti.

Still, they were hunters, this was their field of expertise, if anybody could do it, it would be them. John smiled, wholly convinced his argument was going to be just the thing to convince his wife.

 

 

 

"We'll get food first, then you're gonna talk," Mary said once they were both in the Impala.

The boy nodded, thin arms wrapped around his nearly nonexistent middle.

They made they're way to a fast food place and Mary purchased the first things that came to mind as her own favorite foods, pie, a hamburger, and pop. Maybe not healthy, but it was something. The boy immediately began scarfing it down.

"Hey, hey, slow down, you'll throw up after not having eaten something for so long," Mary chided.

Dean glowered at her but he slowed down nonetheless. When he had finished scarfing down three burgers, two slices of pie and two things of fries Mary decided to start questioning him. It was still a lot of food and Mary was worried the boy might vomit.

"So, why are you by yourself?" She started, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

They were just cruising around, keeping the car running so it would stay warm rather than being parked.

"I don't know my dad, my mom abandoned me several months ago when some hunters showed up in town, we moved around a lot before that and usually she took me with her," Dean answered, licking his fingers clean.

Mary's jaw tightened but she continued casually driving.

"How many people have you gotten?" Mary asked.

She needed to know, a succubus' attack didn't kill by any means, at least not in the essence of it. Some succubi were nasty and like to kill their prey. The poison however did weaken a person, made them sick, and this could lead to complications and death. Other times the aphrodisiac could become immediately addictive, especially if followed by sexual intercourse, and a person could kill themselves over it.

The boy shook his head.

Mary raised a brow, "Never?" She asked.

The boy looked embarrassed and ashamed, he shook his head.

"Then last night?" Mary prompted.

"I looked in the dumpster, but I couldn't find anything, and I was just so hungry, there wasn't enough and my stomach hurt and I didn't want it to hurt anymore, I know mom would eat by doing, well doing that, and I've seen her plenty of times, I was just hungry, I didn't wanna hurt anybody, I was hungry," the boy finished in a whisper, tears in his voice and eyes.

He'd wrapped his arms more tightly around himself and was shaking. Mary felt her throat tighten with emotion and said nothing. After a few moments silence the boy spoke again.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked tentatively.

Mary startled, after feeding him and everything she thought he would know she wouldn't.

"Mom said that's what hunters do, and, and it's okay, 'cause, you know, you're a hunter. But you've been pretty nice at least," the boy continued on, fearful green eyes watching Mary with an earnest anxiety which made Mary feel like dirt.

"No, no honey, I'm not going to kill you," Mary reassured.

The boy gave a little nod. A moment passed.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

That was a very good question, one which Mary wasn't quite sure of herself.

"I don't know, but don't worry, no matter what happens I am going to make sure you end up somewhere safe. You won't ever have to be hungry again," Mary wasn't sure what was making her tell the kid these crazy promises, they were certainly nothing a good hunter should promise.

There was something about the child though, innocence wrapped up in the great injustice of being born as something inherently evil, as if a child could choose this, what they were. Did it make them less worthy of living, these beings of thought equal to humans and with just as much humanity? Dean deserved a chance at life, a chance to choose to be good. Mary often wondered how many creatures could be something better if only given a chance. It was a hard line of thought to walk as a hunter, any remorse or compassion could lead to hesitation, second guessing and ultimately death.

Mary placed a gentle hand on Dean's head and brushed her hand through his hair. He looked up at her with timorous eyes and she smiled gently back.

Mary had a feeling that Dean was going to be an integral part of her life from now on. How that was going to work, she had no idea, telling John was a problem in and of itself, let alone convincing him that they should adopt a stray monster child. What was she going to do?


End file.
